Desert Rose, Desert Cobra
by EvilPoptartQueen
Summary: Tiankh Makaresthut is the adopted daughter of Pharoah Bakenmut, yet she feels as if the palace walls encroach upon her and longs to be free. When she first meets Bakura, the Tomb Raider, will she get her wish?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or ancient Egypt, for that matter.

Bakura: I think they know that.

EPQ: Shut up! Just so you know, I made up Tiankh, although Tia is an Egyptian name and 'ankh' is the Egyptian sign of life. I combined the two to create Tiankh, my roleplay character Tia's Yami. All names I used for made ups are real Ancient Egypt names. And as for the mantle? Look it up, I didn't mean the fireplace mantle.

The sunlight reflected off from the Nile River, making the river glisten as if it were made completely of precious gems. The mid-day sun shone peacefully over the desert. A ghostly tune, like that of a spectre's moaning howl, danced across the hot sand. Crocodiles and snakes crept from water and rocks to listen.

The source of the tune was a girl, already an adult at the age of sixteen winters. She had long light violet hair that cascaded past her waist with a spider web of beads and silk pulling it back from a strong face. Her lips were proud and full, colored with the red of a desert rose. Almond shaped eyes were the color of amethysts. Her top eyelid was painted green; the bottom gray. The colors met at the corners of her eyes and extended to her temples, then swirled off. Her cheeks were powdered with the expensive rice powder from Greece. Her whole body was decorated richly with golden jewelry, signifying she was someone of importance. Lastly, she was clothed in the purest of linen, which showed the faintest outlines of her body, and a tiara around her forehead was decorated richly with violet stones. 

She was playing a flute imported from Rome, which was carved with the designs of the phases of the moon. A crocodile sprawled lazily at the ground at her feet, mouth open slightly, showing ivory colored teeth.

"Hello, my brother," the girl whispered, her lilting voice like the song of a bird or a harp. 

"Tiankh! Tiankh!" The speaker was one of the Royal Guards, and her closest friend, Tuhank. He slid, a small cloud of dust raising from the back. He stopped a few inches from a cobra, which hissed, swaying its head dangerously.

"Be silent," Tiankh commanded, looking at the creatures surrounding her. They instantly obeyed. "As to you," she continued, looking at Tuhank, "you know I am called 'Tia' by friends."

"But your full name-"

"Is too bothersome to worry with, and makes me sound old." She straightened his mantle. "So why have you come to find me?"

"Your father wishes to see you. It's of an important matter," Tuhank said as he made a face.

"What important matter?" Confusion made Tia's eyes glitter and dance more than normal. 

"I'm not to say, only to bring you to him," the young Guard replied, a tight smile on his face. Slowly the two started their way, back to the confining walls of the palace.

When they arrived at the palace, Tuhank left her and went back to guarding the front entrance. Mutnefret, her younger sister of three years and married, took her hand excitedly, barely containing her glee.

"Father pharaoh has found a suitable husband for you!" the younger girl squealed, her dark eyes dancing.

"I refuse to marry," Tia hissed flatly, gripping the younger girl's wrist. Then she jerked her arm back, causing Mutnefret to lose her grip and fall backwards.

"One day you'll wish you had been nicer when your heart gets weighed!" the girl muttered, then took her arm and dragged her to the Royal Chamber, where Pharaoh Bakenmut sat on his golden throne and listened to the nobles' problems. 

"Life, prosperity, and health, daughter!" the Pharaoh greeted her.

"In peace, father, in peace," she replied, kneeling and touching her head to the ground.

"To business, I doubt you've not heard from Mutnefret why I wish to see you," her adoptive father said, with a smile touching his lips.

"I do not wish to marry, not now, not ever," she replied, lifting her head to look into his eyes. The Pharaoh shifted; a fire burned in his foster daughter's eyes and soul, and she worried him.

"You may wish this, however, it is not your decision. It is time you learn who is Pharaoh and who is princess." He clapped his hands twice, making his rings dance in her eyes.

A young man about her own age walked in. He was decorated richly, meaning he was a prince. Judging from his outfit, he was Greek. His dark black hair was in Roman style. His eyes were the same coal black color as his hair. He had a strong frame.

"I am Amenakht," he said, with a smile at Tia. She shuddered.


End file.
